


Fading Away

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair doesn't notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fading Away

## Fading Away

by silvina

Standard Disclaimer. Suing me won't get you any money. I'm a wholly owned subsidiary of my university. That's right, they own my ass from now till forever. Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com.

* * *

He'd expected something more. Not that what they'd done hadn't been satisfying, but he'd been half-expecting that he should feel something more. More connected, more alive, more- just _more._

Maybe he and Blair had been an old married couple before they had sex or they really had been closer than lovers. Maybe their connection was so strong that sex was just an aspect of it that couldn't shatter, which was a comforting thought nonetheless. If sex hadn't ruined them, maybe when the sex ended they would still be friends. Maybe when Blair got bored, he'd be okay. 

He hoped so. 

* * *

End Fading Away by silvina: sdelcul@yahoo.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
